


Atracción física, reacción química

by quefysn



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, hay también ninja onho porque son amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era viernes y Jonghyun estaba solo en su restaurante italiano favorito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atracción física, reacción química

Era viernes y Jonghyun estaba solo en su restaurante italiano favorito. Había hecho planes con Minho para cenar y ver el partido en casa pero a última hora Minho llamó para decir algo sobre una cita y cierto compañero de oficina de preciosas sonrisas y chistes malos del que Minho llevaba obsesionado quizás demasiado tiempo. Así que Jonghyun estaba solo en esa mesa que parecía demasiado grande para él (y lo era) pero le daba igual porque esa había sido una semana dura y sus raviolis favoritos le ayudarían a olvidar el abandono de su mejor amigo. Volvió la atención a su móvil que se iluminó con un nuevo mensaje. La cita de Minho iba demasiado bien y seguramente ni dormiría en el apartamento. En fin, así eran las cosas cuando uno tenía como amigo a un traidor que te abandonaba por un polvo de última hora.

Con lo que no contaba Jonghyun era con el nuevo camarero del local. Llamarle guapo era una obviedad, hoyuelos decorando su boca cada vez que sonreía, su pelo negro cayéndole sobre esos preciosos ojos y por supuesto ese culo demasiado perfecto para su propio bien enfundado en esos pantalones apretados. Y de repente Jonghyun estaba de mejor humor pero esa felicidad pronto se evaporó y dio paso a nerviosismo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que una de esas sonrisas de hoyuelos marcados iba dirigida a él y algo le estaba preguntando pero Jonghyun estaba perdido en su mirada.

-Perdón, disculpa, entonces…¿sabes ya lo que quieres para cenar? ¿Quizás un entrante? O…

Y Jonghyun volvió a desconectar para centrar su atención en esa boca que invitaba a ser besada y le daba igual que hablase de la cena o del tiempo siempre y cuando no parase de hablar.

-Raviolis de carne con salsa pomodoro y un agua para beber.- Jonghyun le dedicó una sonrisa y se obligó a cerrar la boca y no decir nada más porque en un despiste lo siguiente que podía salir de su boca sería una invitación al cine o a su cama. Y se inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

-Perfecto, en unos quince minutos debería de estar lista.- Jonghyun le entregó la carta y se obligó a no atacar esos labios cuando el camarero al recogerla le dedicó otra de esas sonrisas suyas.- Gracias.- Y sostuvieron sus miradas un poco más de lo políticamente correcto.

Empezaba a hacer mucho calor en ese restaurante.

Fueron los quince minutos más largos de la vida de Jonghyun, observando al camarero moverse atareado de un lado para otro con cartas y platos pero a veces sus miradas se encontraban y el camarero volvía a sonreírle, cada una de las veces sosteniéndose la mirada un poco más el uno al otro. A Jonghyun no se le escapó cómo el joven mordió su labio con sus dientes en uno de esos intercambios de miradas cómplices; cuando sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, Jonghyun humedeció sus labios con su lengua para luego recorrerle con sus ojos. _Sutil_ , pensó Jonghyun.

Unos minutos más tarde el camarero salió de la cocina con su plato de pasta en las manos, se acercó a su mesa y volvió a morder su labio mientras le miraba. Hacía demasiado calor en ese restaurante y parecía que se acumulaba en su entrepierna. Dejó el plato frente a Jonghyun y bajó su voz hasta ser casi un susurro:

-Cuidado al tragar, está caliente también.

Jonghyun sonrió.

-¿También?

El joven deslizó en su mano un pequeño papel y volvió a la cocina. Jonghyun no tardó ni dos segundos en abrirlo y descubrir el número del camarero con su nombre - Kibum- en él. Tardó menos en coger su móvil, apuntar el número y mandar un mensaje.

"¿Cuándo acaba tu turno?"

Un minuto más tarde llegaba la respuesta de Kibum.

"Media hora :)"

 

 

Esa misma noche mientras Kibum y él se devoraban con bocas impacientes y gemidos ahogados inundaban el apartamento, Jonghyun se prometió a sí mismo llamar a Minho por la mañana y darle las gracias.


End file.
